CienTos De EmocioneS
by Jasna
Summary: Esta Historia es una mezcla de perosnajes de mis animefavoritos.De Sailor Moon solo van a ver a Mina Aino.Tendran Aventuras y tendran escenas de amor.. Muchas sorpresas..secretos..kieres saberlos?
1. Default Chapter

Ok en mi historia mezcle a personajes de otras series pero la principal es una chica que sale en Sailor moon, Mina . Es mi favorita asi que a ella voy a usar en esta pequeña historia  
  
Tambien les quiero pedir ke no kritiken mucho ajajjaa xD porque este es mi primer fan fics!! u.u espero ke les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño I think.. bueno nos leemos n.   
  
(Introduccion)  
  
Hola!! me llamo Mina Aino.Tengo 17 años y voy a la secundaria Lois Hart.Actualmente vivo con mis papás.Mis mejores amigas son Motoko Aoyoma y Kirika Yuumura.  
  
Era un dia nublado,en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llover.Todos los estudiantes ivan a clases con sus paraguas en mano a causa de una posible lluvia.La chica aun se encontraba en su pieza tratando de terminar su tarea de calculo,pero aunque se esforzara era imposible terminarla en tan corto tiempo.  
  
En eso se escucho una voz desde el piso de abajo que la llamaba por su nombre "Mina!!!!!!!!! llegaras tarde otra vez.. no te voy a justificar"-advirtio la voz-  
  
Ya voy ya voy -dijo la niña desde su habitacion para despues bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con su mamá- ya voy -le contesto al mismo tiempo que se despedia de ella con un beso en la mejilla-  
  
el chofer te espera en la entrada y no vallas a hacer otra locura - le pidio la madre con timidez-  
  
claro -riendose y entrando al auto- Jeane lo mas rapido porfavor -le pidio a la chica mientras se retocaba el maquillaje-  
  
En la entrada de la escuela se habia formado un gran caos de gente conversando entre si, comentando todo sobre sus vacaciones y las ultimas nuevas de la semana. Mina apenas bajo de su limosina busco con la vista a sus amigas. Como siempre las chicas aun no llegaban,eran las reinas del atrasado y claro, no kerian perder ese gran puesto. La chica se sonrio y siguio su camino a las aulas.  
  
A dos cuadras del colegio, en una esquina se encontraba una casa   
  
blanca de tres pisos.Aun estaba decorada con los adornos navideños,cualquier persona normal pensaria que en esa casa nadie vivia, pero estaba habitada. Kirika aun seguia en la cama, no tenia ganas de levantarse y tampoco pensaba hacerlo.  
  
- Kirika! despierta niña -exclamo una señora un tanto baja y rechoncha que habian entrado a la habitacion para depertar a la chica- vamos niña!! llegaras tarde -le decia mientras abria las persianas para que entrara un poco de luz al cuarto-  
  
-Ya!!!! -grito la chica mientras se incorporaba- estoy despierta y porque tanto griterio -se quejo la dormilona-  
  
-Perdon señorita -agashando la cabeza como signo de disculpa- pero su madre esta como loca en el telefono y me mando..  
  
-Entiendo -le respondio con una sonrisa- ella es asi y ahora dejame para vestirme.   
  
La chica cerro las puertas y se empezo por alistar para ir a la escuela.Apenas estuvo lista se fue en su auto deportivo para asi llegar al colegio a tiempo.  
  
Mina se encontraba en el salon perdida entre sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar al niño que habia conocido en esa tan dulce playa. No podia creer que se habia enamorado ya, que habia conocido el amor, pero que nunca pudo sacarlo al exterior ya que jamas se atrevio a insinuarse al chico.Solto un suspiro y se acurruco entre sus brazos para asi volver a ver el rostro del muchacho en su mente.  
  
- Mina!! -le dijo una voz desde la entrada del salon-  
  
Ah?? -mirando para todos lados y preguntandose quien podria ser la dueña de esa voz- ahh Motoko -sonriendole a su amiga-   
  
- Aqui estamos -dijo otra chica de pelo corto-   
  
Kirika -dijo Mina desde su puesto- bueno chicas como siempre los mejores puestos -picandoles un ojo-  
  
Fue una risa general.Las chicas se sentaron las tres juntas y empezaron a hablar sobre sus vacaciones.No habian podido pasarla juntas por razones externas.Motoko se habia ido por dos meses a entrenar a las montañas y Kirika habia tenido que ir a ver a su abuela que estaba a punto de morir.   
  
En eso el ruido que dominaba hasta ese entonces el salon se convirtio en un gran silencio. Nadie se atrevia a decir algo.  
  
- Buenos dias jovenes -dijo una voz grave desde el meson del profesor-  
  
Buenos dias profesor -dijieron todos los alumnos a la vez -  
  
- Como sabran este es el ultimo año -con una voz melancolica- y tendran que esforzarse el doble que el pasado, como sabran el año pasado formaron grupos de trabajo para todas las clases -sacandose los anteojos y mirando a dos chicos que se encontraban en el salon- pero no dio muy buenos resultados -frunciendo el ceño- asi que este año y espero que sea el primero y el ultimo asignare yo los grupos y seran en pareja,entendido?. Bueno tienes 10 minutos para que socializen entre ustedes mientras yo ire a buscar el libro de clase.   
  
Y asi como el profesor habia dicho el salio del salon y todo el alumnado siguio en lo suyo.  
  
Chicas -dijo Mina mientras su rostro tomaba un color rojo - creo que estoy enamorada -bajando la vista apenada-  
  
- que?? -dijo Kirika mientras levantaba con su mano el rostro de su amiga para mirarla a los ojos- eso es grandioso!! -termino por decir la chica-  
  
Grandioso? -respondio Mina desanimada mientras soltaba un suspiro- no me se ni su nombre   
  
- "Bueno pero lo veras de nuevo" -contesto Motoko tratando de animarla pero su intento fue en vano- "y como era??"  
  
Mirando hacia el techo tratando de recordar su rostro y mientras lo hacia en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa- "Pues era muy apuesto,era alto, tenia un fisico atletico,sus musculos estaban bien definidos,su piel era tostada, un quemado expectacular,pelo negro y una sonrisa encantadora. Una hora no era suficiente para admirarlo en su totalidad."  
  
- "Pues Mina suena grandioso" - contesto Kirika- "es mas creo que es nuestro compañero de salon" -mirando hacia la puerta de la habitacion.  
  
"Que???" -dijo Mina confundida mirando hacia todos lados- "pero.." -abriendo bien los ojos mientras que en su cabeza se preguntaba si esto estaba pasando en realidad- "Esto es un sueño" -se autoconvencio la chica-  
  
- "jajaja" -riendose de la cara que habia puesto su amiga- "esto es mas real que tu y yo" -dijo Kirika mientras le sonreia- "animate y preguntale el nombre"   
  
- mirando la expresion que habia puesto cuando Kirika le habia ofrecido esa posibilidad "o espera a que el profe nos lo presente" -picandole un ojo-  
  
"uffff kreo que tendra ke ser asi" -mirando a sus amigas en señal de aprovacion-  
  
Cuando el profesor llego al salon se dio cuenta de la presencia del nuevo estudiante y le hizo señas para que se acercara al meson.  
  
El salon otra vez volvio a tener el silencio que antes lo habia dominado.  
  
- "bueno alumnos" -se apresuro a decir- "Entre nosotros habra uno mas" -sonriendole al nuevo estudiante- "Asi que recibamoslo con un fuerte aplauso y ahora presentense a su nueva clase y tome asiento"  
  
- Me llamo Kaede Rukawa -con un tono de voz serio. Todas las niñas del salon empezaron a comentar entre ellas el atractivo que tenia el chico. Mina sintio un poco de celos al notar como las otras chicas miraban a Rukawa.  
  
El niño tomo asiento cerca de Mina. No lo hizo para estar cerca de la niña, si no que lo habia tomado porque era el unico que quedaba libre en el salon.  
  
Mina al darse cuenta que el chico se iva a sentar al lado derecho de ella se puso nerviosa y solo atino a apoyarse en su mano izquierda y asi taparse el rostro con su larga cabellera.  
  
Kirika que se sentaba al frente de Motoko se lanzo un papel a su amiga y este callo al suelo,cerca del pie del nuevo estudiante.Este al percatarse de lo ocurrido,se agacho,recogio el papel y se lo paso a la chica rubia.Este le sonrio y le dijo  
  
- "parece que tu amiga te mando esto -pasandoselo en sus manos-  
  
"Gra..gracias" -respondio casi inconciente Mina.Habia quedado Himnotizada por la sonrisa de Rukawa. Se dio media vuelta y abrio el pequeño papelito. Este decia "Mina! atina,preguntale el nombre"  
  
Mina se giro y quedo frente al chico.Este se apresuro a decir  
  
- "Si??? que pasa" -mirandola a los ojos-  
  
Este.. -un poco confundida- como te llamas?? -le pregunto con una sornisa timida-  
  
-"Rukawa y tu?" -sonriendole a la chica y haciendo que esta se sonrojara-  
  
Mina Aino -dandole la mano y este la acepto- y que te trajo a esta escuela?   
  
- "A mi mamá la transladaron" -mirandola fijamente- "y como ella dice que este es la mejor escuela me metio aqui" -terminando la frase-  
  
"Te dejo" -dandose vuelta y acercandose a sus amigas.Mina no pudo disimular la gran sonrisa que tenia en el rostro,pero con gestos les pidio a sus amigas que no hablaran de ese tema hasta que el chico estuviera lo bastante lejos para no escuchar.   
  
- "Mina" -le dijo motoko- vamos a ir a hacer las pruebas para quedar en el equipo de volley? -pregunto la chica mientras hojeaba en programa extraescolar-  
  
- "Bueno niñas, este año opte por entrar a teatro" -les dijo Kirika-  
  
- "teatro? se me hace un poco fome -desaprobando la idea- y Mina entras?  
  
"claro!" -respondio la niña- "pero cuando es y a que hora? porque este año en el CEAL vamos a tener que hacer muchas cosas y no requiero de mucho tiempo libre"  
  
- "mmm deja que veo" -dando vueltas como loca el papel- "aqui esta! bueno son los Martes,Viernes y Sabado. Martes y Viernes a las 9:00 hasta las 10:30 y los Sabados de las 2:00 hasta las 4:00 que tal?" -sonriendole- "no nos quitara nada"  
  
"jajajaja eres todo un caso motoko -arrebatandole el papel de las manos- "me anoto, hoy son las pruebas mmm.. en la tarde, me parece bien"  
  
En ese momento tocaron el timbre y todo el salon salio a recreo.Las chicas no se quedaron atras y fueron a hablar sobre el nuevo "alumno" a las bancas del patio. Apenas llegaron empezaron por preguntarle a la chica como habia sido ese pequeño intercambio de palabras con el muchacho.  
  
"aiii" -suspiro la chica a la vez que se acostaba en el pasto del jardin- "esa sonrisa,me vuelve loca"  
  
- jajaja -asintiendole- a todas creo que las dejo locas -mirando a la chicas que se asomaban por las ventanas de los salones para poder ver al alumno nuevo.Era el tema del momento.  
  
- Miren chicas - les dijo motoko señalando a unos chicos que estaban molestando a un costado del patio- "se junto con los del equipo de basquetball"  
  
- Aja! -afirmo kirika- "creo que son Hyosuke Magumo y Sasuke Uchiha"  
  
"quiero hablarle..." -les dijo a sus amigas para que la ayudaran-   
  
"pero no se como hacerlo.."  
  
- Mina -mirandola de pies a cabeza- "no seas boba -le dijo Kirika- "eres una de las mas bonitas de la prepa"  
  
- Sorry chicas por interrumpirles su charla -les dijo Motoko- pero tenemos que planear lo que vamos a hacer esta noche. -tomando la atencion de las dos jovenes- esto es lo que vamos a hacer, iran a mi casa, como mis padres no estan, vamos a poder terminar nuestro plan en mi habitacion.  
  
El timbre las interrumpio y tuvieron que regresar al salon.Mina y sus dos amigas ivan charlando hasta que alguien las choco lo que hizo que Motoko callera al piso.  
  
- "Pero que te pasa! cegote" -dijo enfadada Kirika- "mira lo que le hiciste"   
  
Heyy no fue mi intencion,calma mujer -dijo la voz - Mina -exclamo al ver a la chica que estaba arrodillada al lado de su amiga-  
  
ah??? -esta se giro y vio a su nuevo compañero- hola -ruborizandose-  
  
- Asi que tu eres rukawa -dijo una chica por detras de este-  
  
- Asi es -girandose para ver quien era la que lo habia nombrado- y tu eres..  
  
"Asuka" -dandole un beso en la mejilla- "veo que ya te topaste con la presidenta del ceal -mirando a Motoko en el suelo- ten cuidado, es una bibora" -le dijo al oido al mismo tiempo que pasaba por el lado del chico para asi perderse entre los pasillos-  
  
- y.. -dandole la mano a motoko- paz?  
  
- claro -molesta aun y no aceptando la mano del chico- Kirika acompañame al baño -tomandola por el brazo y metiendose en un pasillo y asi dejando sola a Mina.  
  
- "y bien.." -dijo Mina-  
  
"y bien" -dijo Rukawa- "vas a ir a hacer las pruebas?? osea.."   
  
-"claro" -interrumpiendolo- "a volley y tu??" -ruborizandose-  
  
-sin haber notado lo que ocurria con la chica le respondio - al equipo de basquet.. no es que me guste mucho -se apresuro a decir- pero es lo unico que juego bien -sonriendole a la niña- si no tienes nada que hacer ahora, te invito a una malteada"  
  
(aiii... tengo clases.. pero es tan guapo) "no nada -mintio descaradamente- y se me antoja en este momento una malteada de chocolate -devolviendole la sonrisa-  
  
- "que esperamos" -encaminandose a la cafeteria-  
  
claro -dijo la chica de pelo rubio-  
  
.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ok!!! no es lo maximo jejeje pero es la introduccion para que sepan ke onda O   
  
Prometo que mis proximo capitulos seran mucho mas entretenidos y tendran su toke de misterio  
  
espero ke aunke este sea un pokitin latero o aburrido les haya gustado.Tengan en cuenta ke es mi  
  
primer fan fics y espero ke no sea el ultimo jejeje n.n thanks por leer!! y dejen sus mensajes xP o review xD xD jejeje 


	2. Capitulo 1

Ok!!!!! volvi..nose si alguien ha leido mi fic pero n.n por lo menos yo toi re animaa jejeje para seguirle poniendo mas capitulos o.oU  
  
Grax a toos los que me leyeron y a los ke me van a leer jajaja xD  
  
Este es el 1er capitulo (el anterior solo era una introduccion) asi ke aki empieza..  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
(CaPiTuLo 1)  
  
Una noche & Un trio  
  
Ya era de noche y las chicas se encontraban aun en el colegio haciendo las famosas pruebas para poder quedar en algun equipo del colegio. Mina y Motoko estaban en el gimnasio haciendo la prueba de volley y Kirika estaba intepretando el papel de Julieta en el Aula Magna.  
  
El gimnacio estaba lleno de niñas que querian entrar al equipo de volley.Algunas solo lo hacian para destarcarse entre las niñas y otras porque era obligatorio estar en algun equipo.  
  
-Mina -la llamo motoko desde las butacas- tu crees que nos acepten?  
  
claro -dijo segura la niña- el profe ya me dijo que las dos estamos dentro -picandole un ojo-  
  
- "jajaja que bien" -contesto mientras se disponia a tomar un poco de agua. Motoko llamo a su amiga para que se sentara al lado de ella y esta lo hizo.Cuando estuvo a su lado le pregunto que como le habia ido con el chico.  
  
"bien" -respondio su amiga sin añadir nada mas-  
  
- "bien?" -extrañada - "solo bien?"  
  
"si.." -mirando hacia donde estaban las otras chicas tratando de atraer la atencion de los niños- "bien"  
  
- en la frente de motoko aparecio una gran gota- "heyy!! no me dejes asi" -dandole un pequeño empujon a su amiga para animarla a contar lo que habia pasado- "ya dime, no seas mala" -poniendo cara de puchero-  
  
"es hermoso!!!" -finalmente dijo su amiga mientras se ponia a soñar con el grato momento que habia vivido junto a el- "Cuando ustedes dos se fueron" -sonrio agradecida- "nos fuimos juntos a la cafeteria y nos tomamos unas malteadas.El me invito!!" -dijo alegremente mientras que la otra estaba tan feliz como ella- "nos pusimos a hablar y quedamos en juntarnos el sabado, pero quiero ke vallamos las tres, no quiero ke sea una cita o algo asi."  
  
-totalmente confundida- "y porque?? no te gusta acaso" -le pregunto a la vez que guardaba sus cosas en su bolso deportivo-  
  
"si pero" -dudosa- "no es un poco temprano? por cierto.." -cambiando drasticamente de tema- "tenemos que pasar a buscar a Kirika"  
  
- "Si vamonos" -tomando sus cosas y poniendose en camino al Aula Magna.  
  
En el Aula Magna a diferencia de lo que habia pasado en el gimnacio solo habian seis chicas que estaban haciendo la audicion para el papel de Julieta que iva a ser la proxima obra que iban a estrenar en la preparatoria.Con ella ivan a dar la "bienvenida" a los alumnos a sus vidas como escolares.  
  
De pronto se escucho una voz chillona al fondo del aula que dijo "Gracias Mauren,siquiente!!"  
  
Ya era el turno de Kirika,estaba nerviosa no podia negarlo pero tenia el presentimiento que algo bueno iva a ocurrir cuando leyera las lineas de su papel.Tomo aire y salio al escenario,saludo a sus profesoras y se dispuso a vivir en carne el papel de Julieta  
  
(Escena II)  
  
Kirika tomo posicion en el gran balcon que se asomaba en el escenario y exclamo "hay de mi"  
  
Por debajo del balcon aparecio un joven de ojos azules que miraban dulcemente a la chica y este leyo su parlamento.  
  
Apenas este termino Kirika retomo su papel y exclamo  
  
"¡ah,romeo ,romeo! -dijo mientras sus ojos se perdian en los azules ojos del muchacho.- ¿Porque eres Romeo?.Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu nombre; o,si no quieres, se solo mi amor por juramento y yo no sere mas una caputleto.  
  
La misma voz que habiamos oido antes, hizo acto de presencia de nuevo "gracias kirika, la siguiente".  
  
Kirika se dirigio a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa y asi poder irse a encontrar con las chicas.Para su sorpresa sus dos amigas ya estaban en los vestidores jugando con los trajes de Blanca nieves.  
  
- "jajajajaja" -se rio de sus amigas- "pense que ya habiamos dejado los disfrases"  
  
"Creo que me gustan y a ti?" -preguntadole a motoko-  
  
- "Claro" -poniendose una mascara tipico en los bailes reales- "porque no? le damos un toque de misterio"  
  
-Tomen tres -señalando una caja- pero ya vamonos que se nos va a hacer tarde -haciendole señas con la mano.  
  
Ya estaba oscuro, las calles estaban vacias y la gente se encontraba en sus casas descansando de su primer dia de trabajo.  
  
Mina,Motoko y Kirika llegaron en el automovil de la ultima,apenas se estacionaron,se bajaron e ingresaron a la casa de la chica.  
  
Cuando ya las tres estuvieron en la pieza de esta,cerraron las cortinas,la puerta y se dispusieron a darle los ultimo toques a su plan. Kirika saco un plano de su morral y se los mostro a las chicas.  
  
- pero kirika -sorprendida por lo que habia conseguido la chica- esta genial!!! de donde lo sacaste?  
  
- ayer -le respondio- entre a la oficina de mi papá, nose porque pero algo me decia que mi papa habia sido el que habia diseñado ese edificio. -captando la atencion absoluta de las dos jovenes- entre y le sake una foto a su plano, lo pase a mi computador y wala! aqui esta  
  
Kirika!! -Mina se quedo embobada por la habilidad de su compañera- bueno como siempre -poniendo la mano al centro seguido de dos manos mas- "Mosketeras"  
  
Las tres chicas salieron de la casa pero no antes de haberse puesto sus trajes negros para que nadie las pudiera reconocer, se aseguraron de que ningun vecino las estuviera viendo y se fueron en el auto de Kirika.  
  
Al dia siguiente todo el mundo estaba atento a las noticias.Se habia reportado un nuevo robo y aun no daban con los ladrones.Se creia que eran unos mafiosos pero no estaban muy seguros.Todos estaban con la boca abierta,nadie,ningun ser vivo podia haber sido capaz de pasar ileso a todas las alarmas de seguridad que existian en ese edificio.Para muchos era una caja fuerte, pero al parecer estaban muy equivocados.Era el tema del dia, nadie ignoraba tal calamidad.  
  
Motoko aun se encontraba acostada en su recamara, pensando sobre su vida,que hacer, seguir en lo mismo no era seguro, pero no podia dejar a sus amigas abandonadas,quisiera o no tenia que seguir jugando ese pequeño juego, aunque este ya se habia transformado en otra cosa.Eran las seis de la mañana y la chica no habia pegado un ojo en todo el tiempo que habia estado en su habitacion.  
  
Sin darse cuenta lentamente el sueño le fue ganando la batalla y se quedo dormida encima de las tapas de su cama.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Mina!!!!!" -grito alguien desde el primer piso- "apurate que se te hace tarde!!!"   
  
-bostesando y volviendo la vista al reloj.Solo tenia 10 minutos para hacer todo lo que tenia que hacer- "dios.. -estirandose mientras largaba otro bosteso-   
  
- Señorita -dijo la mujer rechoncha- no deberia llegar tan tarde- le dijo mientras abria las persianas- ahhh un muchacho la llamo  
  
Mina quedo helada.Al unico niño que le habia dado su telefono era a Rukawa  
  
- la mujer siguio- "me dijo ke le recordara que el sabado se tenian que juntar -saliendo de la habitacion de la chica-  
  
YUPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -saltando sobre la cama- cita cita cita!! -decia la chica mientras que su rostro tomaba un color rojo y su corazon se aceleraba mas de lo habitual.  
  
En el colegio todos comentaban el gran robo a la M.A.F. Nadie se salvaba de ese tema y nadie tampoco queria perderselo.Pero habia un chico al cual no le interesaba para nada ese tema y no le daba mayor importancia.Rukawa se encontraba en su asiento dibujando algunos garabatos.Se encontraban cuatro chicos hablando muy animados sobre las pruebas del dia anterior  
  
"y como supuse -dijo con aire victorioso la niña peliroja- "nadie pudo con mi remache"  
  
- creo que te tienen miedo asuka -dijo un poco apenado el niño- y tu rukawa quedaste dentro?  
  
El chico estaba un tanto apartado del resto, pero se les unio al momento.  
  
- "si" -dijo sin ganas de seguir hablando- me nombraron capitan  
  
- pero... -un tanto chokeado por la respuesta del novato- si eres nuevo como.. -mirandose uno con otros y sin poder entender lo que estaba diciendo el joven-  
  
- Hyosuke cierto? -preguntandole al chico al cual habia sorprendido hace un momento.Este solo asintio con la cabeza- tu eras el capitan.  
  
- "no era importante" -dijo despreocupado- "ya ni tiempo me queda con atletismo"  
  
-la chica los interrumpio- y bien Rukawa -parandose delante del chico- salgamos alguna parte -le dijo mientras jugaba con el cierre de su chaqueta del equipo-  
  
- este.. -un poco dudoso- claro  
  
En eso aparecieron las chicas en el aula de clases.Ese dia las chicas de volley tenian que ir con ropa de calle ya que ivan a salir en una presentacion y tenian que lucir "casual".Mina llevaba una falda que le llegaba 10 dedos mas arriba de la rodilla, color azulino con lineas delgadas amarillas (era como un diseño escoces), una blusa blanca que dejaba a luz sus hombros y un chaleco verde amarrado a su cintura. Motoko anda de jeans ajustado,zapatos deportivos negro y una polera con manga corta de color amarillo y en las letras azulinas decia "Go SpurS". Kirika andaba con el uniforme del colegio. Por su mala suerte el equipo de teatro no tenia ninguna presentacion que hacer y por esa razon no habia podido ir al colegio con ropa de calle.  
  
Rukawa se dio media vuelta, se aparto de su grupo y fue a saludar a la chica de pelo rubio.Esta al verlo se puso a temblar pero este no lo noto.  
  
- "Hola mina" -sonriendole mientras se acercaba a ella- hola chicas  
  
- "si hola" -dijo motoko sin ganas de hablarle- "me voy" -tomando a kirika y llendose al pasillo.Segun motoko tenia que ir a arreglarse el peinado,pero solo era para dejar a su amiga sola con su "compañero"  
  
- "y bien" -dijo mientras metia sus manos en sus bolsillos.Esto hizo pensar a Mina que el estaba tan nervioso como ella.  
  
-sonriendole- "Rukawa este.." -tragando saliva- yo..  
  
-el chico puso cara de extrañado y la alento para que siguiera hablando-  
  
- "despues de clases" -termino por decir- "podriamos ir a tomarnos algo al cafe "Mocaxino"   
  
- "claro" -aceptandole la invitacion- "yo te recojo, ahora te vas cierto?"  
  
- "si pero como..."  
  
-picandole un ojo- "lo se todo" -riendose-  
  
Despues de clases como lo habian planeado Rukawa espero a la chica en el estacionamiento del alumnado.El joven aun vestia el uniforme del colegio,pero en el se veia deslumbrante.  
  
La rubia llego un poco mas tarde de lo acordado,apenas subio al automovil se dirigieron al cafe.  
  
Cuando llegaron eligieron unos puestos que se encontraban al lado de un ventalar que daba a la calle.Tomaron asiento, pidieron dos capuchinos y hablaron sobre ellos.Mina pensaba que era la mejor noche de su vida y Rukawa pensaba que ella era un chica muy linda.Mina no era como todos decian que era.La mayoria de los estudiantes encontraba a Mina un bombon pero nadie se atrevia a hablarle porque tenia fama de tener un mal caracter,pero ella en verdad no era asi. Era una muchacha muy dulce,simpatica y alegre, rukawa no entendia la razon de su solteria.  
  
"Mina -dijo el joven que estaba tomando las ultimas gotas de cafe que quedaba en su tazon- "tienes novio? -pregunto,aunque el bien sabia que no lo tenia-  
  
- No -bajando la vista- nunca me he enamorado - se justifico la chica-  
  
"yo tampoco.. -esta confesion hizo que la chica lo mirara directo a los ojos- hsata ahora claro.. -ruborizandose por completo.Por la poca luz que habia en el local no pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con el joven-  
  
-"somos dos" -mirandolo con ternura-  
  
Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando.Sus labios se rozaron y en un segundo ya estaban fundidos en un beso magico.Cuando se separaron ambos estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
  
Para romper el hielo el le confeso que sentia algo muy fuerte por ella.La chica se ruborizo y le dijo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y se unieron en otro interminable beso apasionado.  
  
La noche habia cubierto a la ciudad y ya era hora de volver a casa. El joven la llevo en su automovil y la dejo en la entrada de su mansion.Se despidieron y cada uno fue a su respectivo hogar.  
  
Mina no podia contener mas su alegria, tenia que contarles a sus amigas, pero tendria que esperar hasta el otro dia.  
  
Pasaron dos semanas y los chicos ivan bastante bien en su relacion.  
  
Rukawa seguia entrenando con el equipo de basquetball y Mina en el equipo de Volleyball con Motoko.  
  
Motoko y Mina se encontraban entrenando en la cancha de volley.En un mes mas ivan a empezar las olimpiadas de la amistad y no querian quedar fuera de la lista de las titulares.  
  
Mina se estaba esforzando mucho para conseguir el puesto de Capitana y Motoko la estaba ayudando en eso.  
  
- Mina tenemos que irnos -le dijo a su amiga mientras se preparaba para irse del lugar.La otra chica asintio y salio junto a la otra del gimnacio.  
  
Era un dia Viernes.Las calles estaban cubiertas por una neblina que amenazaba con quedarse durante toda la noche.  
  
Las tres amigas se encontraban en la casa de Motoko preparandose para el mayor reto de sus vidas.Tenian todo listo,sus bolsos con lo que ivan a necesitar y los planos del lugar.Era la compañia de Microsoft a la cual tenian que entrar esa noche.  
  
Mina ya estaba vestida y otras dos jovenes tambien.Apenas sintieron que todos los que habitaban esa casa estaban dormidos,salieron por la puerta de la cocina y subieron al auto.  
  
Las puertas de la compañia eran de vidrio,estaban vigiladas por cuatro camaras que estaban puestas en lugares estrategicos.El edificio contaba con siete pisos,todos estaban protegidos con diferentes tipos de alarmas de seguridad.Estaba diseñado para nunca ser blanco de algun atentado terrorista o de robo, pero ellos no sabian que habia un pequeño defecto en su fortaleza,una pequeña grieta que no contaba con ninguna seguridad,era debil.  
  
Las chicas estaban al tanto de este magnifico error y los pensaban castigar por eso.  
  
Las tres jovenes llegaron a pie porque no querian ser descubiertas,asi que el auto en el cual habian podido llegar al lugar lo habian dejado a 5 cuadras del edificio.Mina,Motoko y Kirika se deslizaron por el muro de la compañia,la neblina las ayudo a pasar desapercibidas,todo iva como lo habian planeado.  
  
Apenas pudieron entrar al resinto,las tres jovenes se separaron y fueron a buscar el dinero de la caja fuerte.Mina era la encargada de preocuparse de que nadie las descubriera,Motoko protegia a las dos chicas con sus conocimientos de las artes marciales y Kirika era el cerebro que daba las intrucciones a travez de un walky Talki.  
  
Kirika se encontraba en una habitacion, no estaba alumbrada,habia camaras por doquier,pero no estaban funcionando ya que Motoko les habia dado una gran paliza a los vigilantes.Ahora ellos se encontraban amarrados e inconcientes.Avanzo a traves de la habitacion para asi llegar a una gran puerta de metal.Su mision casi estaba terminando,hasta que escucho un sollozo de alguien a travez de su aparato.  
  
- Motoko?? -susurro-   
  
no soy yo!! -dijo la chica al otro lado del walki talki  
  
- Mina?? -pregungo preocupada- Mina??..Mina!!! -empezo a subir el tono de voz- mina!! mina!!  
  
Mina se encontraba sentada en un sillon con una foto en sus manos. Era un niño al lado de su padre,estaban los dos muy felices levantando un trofeo del mejor basquetbolista de infantil.Era un niño adorable.Debajo del marco salian las inciales de los personajes que salian en la pequeña foto (KR Y KD)  
  
No podia creerlo,le habia robado a la persona que mas queria en el mundo.Se sentia culpable,asqueada, ya no podria mirarlo a la cara.  
  
Era una traidora,despues de haberle jurado amor eterno,le estaba haciendo algo muy malo a su padre,jamas se lo iva a perdonar el chico.  
  
-Mina!!..Mina.. -la llamaba motoko por mientras ke Kirika sacaba todo el efectivo de la caja fuerte.Esta no recibio respuesta de la niña rubia.  
  
Ya no tenia vuelta atras, lo hecho hecho estaba y no podia arrepentirse,esa era su vida y no la podia cambiar.El jamas iva a saber que ella habia sido la que habia robado todo el dinero de su padre pero igual se sentia mal.No podia contarle la verdad,claro que no. Si lo hacia exponia a sus amigas a ser llevadas a la carcel y eso no se veria bien en sus expedientes.  
  
A la vez que sujetaba la foto del chico contra su pecho,callo una lagrima la cual recorrio toda su mejilla llegando a su menton.  
  
Se arrojo al sillon y se quedo un buen rato acurrucada,pensando en lo que habia hecho hasta que llegaron sus amigas a la habitacion.Se la llevaron a arrastras.Alguien habia hecho sonar la alarma y la policia no se iva a demorar mucho en llegar al lugar.  
  
Las tres chicas salieron lo mas rapido que pudieron para asi llegar al auto y partir a casa sanas y salvas.En el camino se toparon con unos policias pero estos solo pasaron como si nada.  
  
Mina no podia contarles a sus amigas lo que habia descubierto,ese secreto seria solo de ella y de nadie mas.Pero pronto lo ivan a saber, pronto se ivan a enterar,pero queria que lo supieran a travez de las noticias que de ella.  
  
-"Mina" -la llamo Kirika- que paso??  
  
"Nada" -le dijo a su amiga forsando una debil sonrisa-  
  
-"Todo salio bien" -felicitandolas- "ahora iremos a casa"  
  
- "jajajaja" -dijo riendose motoko- "si hubieran visto sus caras"  
  
La risa fue general.Las chicas ansiosas esperaban que en las noticias dijeran que "otra vez las mosketeras habian atakado y ahora el que habia kaido en su pequeño juego habia sido la compañia mas popular del mundo "microsoft"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.  
  
Bueno U Este es el fin de mi primer capitulo O.O no se si les habra gustado,espero que si,aun no pongo escenas romanticas,aun no se como meter alguna,pero hai caleta de escenas en mente jajaja xD  
  
yiaaa chauuu!!!!!!!! Gracias por leer y dejen sus review ( ¬¬ aunke no caxo pa ke sirven..wee.. bye) 


End file.
